Love is the slowest form of suicide
by monieluv
Summary: Umm... a gaasaku story using song lyrics... i had to write it it was just one of those stories that would keep you up if you didn't write it so yea... Its a bit random but o well i hope you enjoy
1. Lips of an Angel

Okay I really love this song by Hinder called 'Lips of an Angel'… and this Story/slide show flashed in my head as it was playing… (That's how most of my ideas occur in slide show/ movie form…) I was just starting Chapter 13 of one of my other Fanfics and I only got one paragraph down. I couldn't keep going because this new idea was practically screaming at me in my head so hear goes….

Disclaimer: Naruto? I own nothing of the sorts… though I wish I own Gaara… oh how I love him so… O yea I don't own the lyrics to lips of an angel or Hinder… I just added a few words so the story would make a little more sense to you readers

Lips of an Angel

Ring… Ring…. Ring... Ring…

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ri--

"Um… Gaara?" Sakura was on the other end of the phone.

"Honey, why are you calling me so late? It's kinda hard to talk right now." Gaara questioned in a whispered tone, taking the cordless into another room.

"Gaara… I" Sakura was beginning to tear up as her voice became scarce on the other end.

"Honey why are you crying is everything okay?" Gaara whispered once more.

Sakura managed to say "I miss you" as the tears rolled down her cheeks. "Gaara, why are you whispering?" she said sniffling as tears fell to the floor

"I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be to loud." Gaara whispered on.

"Gaara but aren't you at home…?"

"Well, my girl's in the next room… You know, Sometimes I wish she was you…" Gaara confessed as he heard Sakura cry more as a reaction to his first statement. Sakura was heartbroken. She never would thought he would have gotten a girl after only a week since he left her.

"I guess we never really moved on then… Gaara…?" Gaara froze at her words but melted soon after because in his cold heat he new it was true.

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name… It sound so sweet" Gaara stated; whispering still, but was telling the truth. Sakura heard the honesty in his voice although she could barely hear him.

"Gaara… I love you and I miss you so much…" tears rolled down her cheeks as her face blushed with pick a little.

"Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak." Gaara had always referred to Sakura as his 'Angel' and he told her that he would have it no other way.

"I'm still your angel?" Sakura questioned. Gaara stood there for a moment looking back into the room Ino occupied. She was coming and he had to go before she got suspicious.

"And I never wanna say good bye, but girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel." Gaara said and hung up the phone. Gaara knew that if Sakura was to hear Ino in the background she would've been devastated beyond belief. It wouldn't have been the first time that Ino stole a guy that Sakura loved. In fact she had done it twice before.

Sakura was shocked. "He… hung up on me…" She hung up the phone and laid down, drifting off to sleep her eye filled with tears.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks and even months had passed by. Sakura had found herself someone new although she new him for years. Rock Lee. Lee wanted nothing more than Sakura's love in return for his but he new that her heart had been broken so many times that it was going to take some time to mend.

Bring Bring… Bring Bring…

Bring Bring… Bring Bri--

"Hello, Sakura…?"

"Gaara… It's funny that you're calling me tonight." Sakura said shocked

Gaara hated calling people so he got straight to the point. "I've been having these dreams of you… and I have no idea why. Have you dreamt of me--?"

"Gaara who gave you this number?" Sakura said sounding a little bothered but her tone softened up as she said, "And yes I've dreamt of you too."

"Really…? Hm… I heard you and Lee were a couple now…"

"Yeah we are." Sakura said calmly. "And we are really hitting things off." Sakura said gloating a little. "And--" She started up again but was cut off by Gaara.

"_And_ does he know you talking to me? Will it start a fight?"

"No and No I really don't think he would argue over something so stupid. So does _she _know you're talking to me?" She was a little bothered by his questions and it showed in her voice a little

"No I don't think she has a clue. Well, my girl's in the next room, sometimes I wish she was you." Gaara said as if he missed her a lot. Sakura was beginning to cry.

"I guess we never really moved on, because I feel the same way about you." Sakura said

"Sakura… Are you crying?"

"It's really good to hear your voice saying my name, it sounds so sweet" Sakura said as tears ran down her face.

"Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it makes me weak" Gaara said to her again. Sakura noticed that he still referred to her as his angel.

"And I never wanna say good bye… Gaara I don't wanna say good bye"

"Girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel" In one blur of the sand Gaara had been swept away only to appear in front of Sakura. He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Sakura was shocked but then finally gave way and let his tongue enter her mouth, making more of the kiss.

Gaara and Sakura were in need of air so they parted from each other's mouth and look in one another's eyes. Little did they know, Lee had seen everything, he had heard the sniffles of his princess and went to observe only to find her making out with the one who broke her heart.

Gaara sensed a chakra coming from his right and glance over to see a welling eyed Lee. Sakura turned and looked as well.

"Oh no… Lee wait… It's not what it looks like." But she was too late. Lee's heart was already smashed to pieces. He turned and walked away from the scene so Gaara wouldn't see him cry. Sakura went after him.

"I knew I could never please you the way he did. I tried my best to make you happy and showered you with my love so you would think of how he did you, but Sakura how could you"

"Lee… I…" Sakura began"

"I understand now, you never loved me. You just played with my heart so you'd feel better, and you know what, I really don't mind as long as it made you happy." Lee was getting up about to head to his room.

"Lee wait… The way I love you is so much different from Gaara. I love Gaara to the point of no return. But you I love like a Brother, because I know that you will always be there for me and help me regardless of what I say about not needing help from anyone. If you weren't here I don't know where I would've been and I thank the gods that you are here and you do love me. I love you Lee"

"I love you too, Sakura. And as long as you say you love me I will take the brother card without fussing and own up to it. I will be there for you when that jerk hurts you, so don't be afraid to call me and come by and see me sometimes." Lee gave her a smile that would bright the darkest of skies. "So I guess you will be leaving with him. Well… okay be safe." Lee kissed her on the forehead and hugged her tightly. After the 3 minutes hug was over he went to his room.

Sakura ran back into the room with Gaara not noticing a sand eye hidden in the corner of the room. Gaara had been spying on the two every since Sakura left him so of course he new what had happened.

"So how is he?" Gaara said showing a little remorse for the guy.

"He is fine Gaara…"

"It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name in person, it sound so sweet." Gaara said to her as he swift a finger down her cheek.

Gaara kissed her again. Sakura got the nerve to say, "I don't think we should be doing this… you _do _have a girlfriend after all."

"Who said any thing about a girlfriend" Gaara said kissing her again

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ring… Ring… Ring… Ri--

"Sakura…?"

"Honey, why are you calling me so late?" She said simply.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yes that's the end and whatever the reviews reveal I may continue… But I just had to write this one… it's not very good or thought out well because I wrote it in the spur of a moment so please R&R and tell me if you liked it or hated it. Its not very good but o well… it had to be writing so my thought could stop attacking my brainwaves from malfunctioning. HEHEHE… well… bye bye now...**


	2. It ends tonight

**Okay I got another song story thing going on here…. Its "it ends tonight" by All-American rejects. Of course I added a few word in between some lyrics so you reader can understand…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Naruto in any way shape or form, and I don't own All-American reject or their song "it ends tonight", although I wish I owned nick wheeler because I think he is the cutest from that band.**

"It ends tonight"

(Flashback)

_Ring… Ring… Ring… Ri--_

"_Sakura…?"_

"_Honey, why are you calling me so late?" She said simply._

(End flashback)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had received a late phone call from Sasuke. The conversation was beginning to heat up between the to two ex-lover, well one lover and a leech. Sasuke never loved Sakura, well, not until she was gone.

"Look Sasuke, your subtleties, they strangle me, you know."

"I can't try to explain myself at all, huh?" Sasuke said with a hint of anger in his voice. He knew she was back with Gaara and had been back with him for a couple months now.

"No. Because it wasn't just that, it was _you _and all the wants, and all the needs"

"All I don't want to need at all. If you would take me back would satisfy me." The walls start breathing in the room Sakura had went into so as not to wake her handsome prince. (Yes Gaara sleeps, although not very often. But don't wake him up then you are face to face with a grumpy beast all day long.)

"My mind's unweaving and I'm not the same person I was back then. Sakura, I love you"

"Sasuke…? Maybe… its best you leave me alone. I know you too well, and I'm not falling for this again."

"But Sakura… A weight is lifted; I have changed for good now. I need you." Sasuke rambled."

"You would call me, on _this_ evening, and tell me this. You are so selfish." Sakura pressed the end button and let out an exasperated sigh. Sakura went back into her sleeping prince's room and got into the bed, all the while think about how selfish Sasuke was.

(Earlier in the week, Gaara had asked Sakura to marry him. Of course she said yes. And news spread fast when you have a brother like Kankuro news gets around fast.)

On the other end of the phone call was a dial tone. Sasuke was highly upset. "She can't quit me, I give the final blow." Sasuke swore. "When darkness turns to light, she'll be back."

"It ends tonight, it ends to… night." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days went by. Sakura hadn't heard anything else from Sasuke since that night. Sakura was out buying some of her and Gaara's necessities, like food. She could've simple had a maid do if for her but, she felt that she should do something for herself. It so happens that at the market she bumps into Sasuke, well he spotted her and made himself noticed.

"Look at you, a falling star"

"Least I fall alone, without you." Sakura said trying her best to continue her chores but couldn't because Sasuke was there, bothering her.

"So what do you want from me Sasuke! I don't know how to make it any clearer to you." Sakura was becoming flustered.

"I can't explain what you can't explain, but all I know is that I want you" Sasuke said as he grabbed her left hand, revealing to him the ring Gaara had proposed to her with. Sasuke looked at her with a "doe in front of car" kinda face.

"So, you're finding things that you didn't know" she said as she pulled her hand away. Sakura walked away leaving the stunned Sasuke where he stood.

_I look at you with such disdain, Gaara. You don't deserve her._ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke made it back home. The walls in his suite start breathing, his mind's unweaving. His thoughts were centered on the girl that he lost to a "guy who plays in sand" as he calls him.

"Maybe it's best you leave me alone." Sakura words rung in his head many times.  
A weight is lifted on Sasuke's heart and settled into his mind.

"On this evening, I'll give the final blow! When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, it ends tonight." Sasuke muttered to himself as he went to pick up the phone, dialing Sakura's number not really think through what he was doing.

"Just a little insight won't make this right, it's too late to fight but it has to end tonight, it must end tonight. I won't let them go through with this."

"Hello"

"Sakura…?"

"SASUKE?! Why are you calling me?"

"Sakura please, you have to side with me on this, Gaara is playing you."

"No Sasuke, now… I'm on my own side and you know what, it's better than being on your side. You don't control me anymore." Sakura's voice started to crack as if she was about to cry.

"So, it's my fault when you're blind. He doesn't love you like I do, Sakura. He's using you."

"It's better that I see it through your eyes then, the one who left me for my best friend. You hurt me. And all these thoughts locked inside me, Now you're the first to know how I feel" Sasuke heard Sakura cry over the phone.

"When darkness turns to light, it ends tonight, Sakura, it will end tonight and I'm sorry."

"Just a little insight of your so-called remorse won't make this right."

"Sakura, would you listen to me damn it. I said I'm sorry and I love you."

"It's too late to fight for me now Sasuke. You and me, it ends tonight, it ends --" Sakura paused for a moment, think about what she was saying. "Tonight." She hung up her phone and cried in her hands for a moment.

"Insight…? Who was that angel face?" Gaara had walked in only hearing bits and pieces of the conversation because he really was paying no attention to it until Sakura started crying after she hung up. Gaara knelt down to her level (she was sitting) and wiped her face.

"When darkness turns to light… it will hopefully end tonight." Sakura said hugging and then kissing her prince's sweet face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay… so this one is another random story that wouldn't let me sleep. It also wouldn't let me listen to this song without thinking about it. It isn't really good but if you like it, please review. I just realized it is kinda short… but it gets the job done I hope… I don't know if I will make another installment… but what ever the REVIEWS show, will determine if I go on or not.**


	3. Nobody puts baby in a corner

**Okay here is another chapter to my little story/song thing. Um I really like this song because its F.O.B… (How i love that band) so im gonna make it work…and as usual I have added words in between some of the lyrics so it sounds right… so here goes **

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, not even Gaara. I wish I did… o yea I don't own Fall Out Boy, or there song "Nobody puts baby in he corner" although I wouldn't mind owning Patrick stump(h). I think he has a wonderful voice and HIS SIDEBURNS ARE SO HOT!... okay enough of my Patrick Stump(h) obsession… hahaha... and don't get me started on andy, joe and pete... i could right a novel about them w/ a a ten book series. well any way...

"Nobody puts baby in the corner"

Sakura had been very emotional lately and anything would set her off into a river of tears. (Gaara had to be very careful about what he said because when she started… well lets just say it never ends.) Sakura not stable, after her "encounter" with Sasuke, she completely lost it. Sasuke had opened deep wounds of mental abuse that took her a long time to heal. She was taking out her anger and pain on Gaara, who loves her so much, but Sakura can't see it. Some days, Sakura was as cheery and bubbly like she used to be, but then others, Sakura became very scary and today happened to be one of those days.

Gaara had gotten her a drink to try and calm her down.

"Drink down that Gin and Kerosene, Sakura, and then maybe come spit off bridges with me. It will make you feel better." Gaara said to Sakura as he removed his under shirt, reveals a sculpted and toned torso. He was changing into something more comfortable.  
"Just to keep us warm, Gaara? Light a match to leave me be." Sakura began to cry as she locked herself in the bathroom. "I can't take this Anymore."

"Light a match to leave me be? What's that supposed to mean? Sakura come out of there. What is going on?" Gaara knew he could open the door if he wanted to but, he thought it was best to just let her come out on her own. Last time he came in on her in this state, she began to throw things at him, like the blow dryer for instance. (The blow dryer landed, and hit him square in the face. He had the nose bleed of his life that day.)

"Sakura, talk to me."

"Why did you have to do this to me, why with her, Sasuke?" Gaara stood there shocked at what she just called him. He sat down with his back to the bathroom door. There was a slight pause before Gaara spoke.

"I'll keep my jealousy close 'Cause it's all mine, but you should know, I hate Sasuke for what he has done to you. I know he has hurt you beyond no return, but Sakura I'm not like him, I love you. And I didn't mean to hurt you either. It was a selfish I did. I just wanted to know for sure that you were meant for me."

"And if you say this makes you happy, then I'm not the only one lying, Gaara. If you want to leave me, just leave." Sakura had opened up the door and Gaara feel backwards but caught his self before he hit the floor. Sakura had gone into their bedroom and laid down.

"But I don't want to leave Sakura, why can't you see that."

"Nobody wants to be with--"

"Keep quiet, Nothing comes as easy as loving you. Can I lay in your bed with you all day?" Gaara said as he laid down snuggling up behind Sakura. He folded his hands into hers, then kissed her hand. "He'll be your best kept secret, and your biggest mistake."

"The hand behind this pen relives a failure every day. And I am failing _you_." Sakura said as she drifted of to sleep

"And I'll keep my jealousy close,'cause it's all mine," Gaara said to himself a he thought about what sakura had said to him. _And if you say this makes you happy then I'm not the only one lying._

"What could she mean by that"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drink down that Gin and Kerosene, and come spit on bridges with me" Sakura just looked at her wrists painful eyes. "You know, Just to keep us warm…"

"Light a match to leave me be, Gaara." Sakura said to her prince as she fumbled through a bathroom draw for a straight razor blade. She wasn't thinking clearly before she reacted.

Gaara was just getting off of work when he called his angel. He came into his spacious home calling for her. He walked into the kitchen and pinned on the fridge was a note in Sakura's hand writing. That hadn't been there when he left for work this morning.

The note read:

_So you wore me like a locket around your throat  
And I've weigh you down, I've watch you choke  
You looked so good in blue  
You looked so good in blue_

Sakura.

Gaara dropped the note and it fluttered to the floor and ran to find sakura.

"Sakura!" Gaara gasped. He found her in the corner with blood stained wrists.

**  
Okay I really like this song and I wanted to put it in this story… and so I DID XD… well there it is… um… I don't know if I will keep this chapter in I may take it out… I dunno yet… but review please. I would greatly appreciate it. BTW Kerosene has two meanings in this story, one meaning is that it is a Drink called Everclear. I heard that Everclear was like kerosene. Sorry i was suppose to have this part up like two days ago. BUT FANFICTION is acting up, first i couldn't logg on now i can't download my ord document on it, so i had to recopy this into my notepad. UGH THAT WAS SO FRUSTRATING. well i hope you enjoyed... k love you byebye.**


	4. Camisado

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto or Panic! at the disco's "Camisado... although i wish i could own Brendon Urie... i love his lips... if i could i'd take them and seal them into a mason jar for always and eternity... hahaha preservedlips... CLASSIC

"Camisado"

Gaara had walked the others out of room C234, on doctors orders because visiting hours were almost up. Naruto, Hinata, and Lee were there along with Temari, Kankuro and former Sensei, Kakashi. Room C234 was the best room in the whole hospital. Gaara would have it no other way, seeing as he was the Kazekage, he could do that.

While the bunch was present, it was like nothing had happened, everything was normal. Naruto was being his loud and obnoxious self, watching a game show yelling at the t.v. because he missed just about every question. Hinata giggling at Naruto's stupidity, she got almost all the answers right. Hinata finally got the courage to ask Naruto out and would you believe he said, "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG TO ASK ME! OF COURSE!" With a big grin then kissing her out of pure excitement.

Temari had made it there with no problem but her other half wasn't. Shikamaru couldn't make on the count of so business he had to take care of. (He was suppose to do it like a week ago, just so you'd know)

Temari had brought Kankuro with her, she said Gaara needed both of them. Temari was beginning to feel that her brother was becoming more and more unstable every time she saw him, and Sakura stunt wasn't helping.

Kakashi and Lee had come sooner than Gaara could even hang up the phone. Now visiting hours were just about over and they were in the waiting room to get Sakura's recent diagnosis and status. Sakura was awake although her facial expression looked as if she was in a serious thought process, contemplating over what the hell she was doing in that bed.

All was quiet in her room except for the breeze coming from the balcony window; the sheer curtains gently swaying back and fourth. Floating along another breeze was a voice very familiar.

"The I.V. and your hospital bed, this was no accident…" Sakura fidgeted a little in her bed looking towards the window.

"Whose there…?" No one appeared to be there, until she felt it. It was a strong Chakra coming from the window, sending chills down her spine, starting to pierce every emotion Sakura had for that Chakra that's seem to be coming closer.

Sakura sat in her bed, her nerves already bad, her hands began to shake as her mind raced and heart her pained with millions of emotions.

"You and I both know, this was a therapeutic chain of events" The voice along with a full body had stepped foot into the room, the curtains swaying back and forth revealing who the voice belong to

"Sasuke…?" Sakura gasped as her heart rate monitor beeped faster.

"I told you already, you can't quit me… I'm in here Sakura… you'll never be able to forget." Sasuke said as he reached over the weak Sakura, grabbing her I.V. cord pinching the tube so as not to let anything through. The I.V. was making Sakura's blood thinner in so she could receive more blood easier, she had lost a lot before she got to the hospital.

"Sasuke…? Why are you doing, what are you… " Sakura did know whether to be scared or to be relieved at this point. "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"If I can't have you then no one will." With these words, Sasuke pulled out a small vile of a semi transparent fluid. Taking the I.V. bag off its hook, Sasuke pinched the tube with a clamp then unscrewed the tube, pouring in the unknown liquid.

"Sasuke… please… I…" Sakura started to say.

"You want to beg now… how disgusting…" Sasuke finished his dirty deed and sat in a nearby chair to watch the after effects.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara is really stressed out, with work and then Sakura tripping out ever now and then, it hard for him. His love for her is blinding him and its effect him mentally. Although Gaara doesn't see it, everyone else does.

"This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor" Gaara said after taking in a deep breath trying to calm his nerves. "And you know what, it reeks."

"This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital, Gaara. It's not so pleasant is it, you'll get used to it." Temari said at her younger brother remark.

"And it's not so conventional Hinata, don't you have that picture." Lee asked adding too Gaara and Temari discomfort about hospitals.

"That's right, you never really had to be in a hospital, not really… have you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, please stop while you are ahead." Lee and Hinata said to him trying to shut him up

"COME ON… HAVE YOU?!" Naruto asked loudly, quizzingly. Gaara just let out a sigh and walked away from the conversation to the stairwell and down to the first floor.

"You are such an idiot you know that." Kakashi said shaking his head.

"You want I go get him…?" Kankuro said starting after his brother.

"No. he needs some time for him self. Just leave him be for now." Temari said thinking of both her brothers.

"Yea but…"

"Kankuro, he'll be okay, okay…? So we'll jus stay here and wait until he gets back."

"It sure as hell ain't normal for any of us to be here on Sakura behalf, it was always the other way around." Shikamaru had just come from around the corner where the elevators where.

"But she dealt with it out of the goodness in her heart, so we'll deal… now Shut up you ass." Temari glared at Shikamaru. Temari was pissed, Shikamaru only grinned and sat next to Kakashi who was "resting his eyes" snoring.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where, the apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in… 'Cause you'll be going into cardiac arrest in about ten minutes" Sasuke said amused, watching thee fluid drip down into the tube. It hadn't reached her veins yet.

"It's not so pleasant… I thought you cared about me" Sasuke got up at those words and forced a kiss upon her.

"And this place… it's not so conventional… how many times have you been here... huh? Sakura… in the past month…? Although is word were saying on thing, his actions were the complete opposite. Sasuke's hands begin to places that only Gaara should be touching. He took his left hand and under her hospital gown, brushing his fingers against her thighs then her up to her side to her breast. He sucked on her neck leaving a maniacal love mark.

" … Why Sasuke… Why can't you leave me alone…? I can't stop thinking about you; I can't stop seeing you… I can't… I… I can't" Sakura was becoming weak.

"It sure as hell ain't normal, is it…? I told you need me…"

"But we deal…"

"We…?"

"Yes, Gaara and I, we deal with it. AAAAAHH… it burns" the liquid from the I.V. had reached her skin and was now slowly creeping through her blood stream.

"Hahaha… it does have that effect" his maniacal laughter filled the room.

"… … …" Sakura was starting to go into cardiac arrest; meters and monitor were beeping like crazy. Sakura couldn't grab anything because she severely damaged some tendons and a couple nerve in her wrist. She was beginning to gag, vein popping out her neck, she was struggling to breath. Her esophagus was swelling shut. Sakura was slowly losing consciousness.

"Just sit back, just sit back. Just sit back and relax… it wont feeling a thing in a few" Sasuke said as he smirked. He got up and pulled the plugs out so the beeping wouldn't alarm any of the nurses. "Just sit back, just sit back. Just sit back and relapse again… you know you're addicted to me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"DEAR GODS, SAKURA! NURSE!!! DOCTOR!!!" Kakashi jumped up abruptly and ran for her room grabbing a doctor and yanking him while the other following behind him in confusion. Kakashi came through the door like a mad bull, almost knocking it off it hinges.

"Sasuke you bastard what did you do…?" Sakura was unconscious due to the lack of air. She wasn't dead yet but just about. The rest of the lot gasped as Kakashi flung the doctor over toward Sakura, say to say "hurry up and fix her."

"Naruto you have to find Gaara, he needs to get here ASAP." Kakashi said to his pupil.

"Right!" Naruto did a multiplying jutsu and about fifty clones scattered to find Gaara.

"SASUKE! How could you!" Lee said trying not to cry, but when I came to Sakura he was a big softy.

"Shut up! She got what she deserved. She was being a whore so I fixed the problem."

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND, YOU CRAZY LUNATIC?" Temari shouted as Shikamaru held her back.

"Why did you even ask if you where going to answer your own question." Sasuke said to further piss of Temari.

The doctor and Kankuro had managed to put the plugs back in with the quickness. Sakura was flat-lining. The doctor buzzed in for some nurses and orderlies.

"Can't take the kid from the fight; take the fight from the kid…" Hinata said under her breath. Neji had said it to her once when they were younger. They were challenging each other and Neji had tried to get her to quit the battle, but because of her fight he couldn't get her to do it.

"Sit back, relax. Sit back, relapse again… Sakura" Sasuke smirked as he back away to the balcony

"Can't take the kid from the fight; take the fight from the kid… Sakura don't let him win" Hinata burst out, startling everyone. Hinata was starting to cry as she watched as the doctors used and ECG machine to get a pulse.

"Just sit back, just sit back… sit back my ass you son of a bitch." Shikamaru had lost his grip on Temari. Sasuke had jumped of the balcony, landing on hi feet on the ground, before Temari could grab hold of him. "IM GOING AFTER HIM" Kakashi grabbed her before she leaped, stopping her from making a foolish decision out of anger.

_You're a regular decorated emergency, you're a regular decorated emergency… doctor Hajime, kazuki room C234, this an emergency_

The loud speaker rang through many hallways. Naruto wasn't having any luck finding Gaara. He seemed to have just disappeared.

"Look you guys have to go so just sit back, just sit back" a nurse said pushing Lee Shikamaru and Hinata out of the room.

"BUT…" Shikamaru started.

"Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse…"

"NO DAMN IT, LISTEN TO ME!" Shikamaru yelled

"Sit back, sit back, bababada… everything will be fine we just need the space so please wait in the waiting room" the nurse smiled as she shut the door in Shikamaru's face.

"You can take the kid out of the fight…" Shikamaru said disgusted with the nurse.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're a regular decorated emergency…room C234… THAT'S SAKURA'S ROOM?" Gaara quick teleported himself to the hospital doors. Gaara had sensed something was wrong. He had been at a lake on the outskirts of town. Gaara rushed upstairs up to Sakura room.

"Gaara!" The three in the waiting room gasped. One of Naruto's clones flew by stopping dead in its tracks at the sit of Gaara.

"What the hell is going on?! What's this about an emergency?"

"Gaara, where were you?"

"NEVER MIND THAT! WHATS GOING ON!"

"She went in to Cardiac arrest…" Hinata said frightened at Gaara's current disposition.

"WHAT!" Gaara ran to the room and tried to open the door. "OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" he yelled as he banged on the door. In the mist of his rage, he had sensed him. That chakra that had drove is lover out of her mind. Sasuke was near by.

"Sand coffin" Gaara sent a wave of sand to capture his prey.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara's sand had caught up with Sasuke but failed to catch him. But Gaara was on his trail, gaining on him fast.

"Sasuke!"

"Aww… Is the Kazekage angry?" Sasuke's maniacal laughter ringing in Gaara ears, making Gaara him hate him even more.

"The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake… YOU CRAZY ASS BASTARD" Gaara's sand reacted to his anger and went straight for Sasuke

"Bravo…You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame… how many times have you been there, you know, that hospital…"

"YOU FUCKIN MADE HER LOOSE HER MIND… I LOVE HER AND NOW SHE DOESN'T TRUST ME!"

"I'm sorry… come again, you LOVE her? She is just a stupid whore that couldn't resist my big DICK!" Sasuke wanted to piss Gaara off and he was succeeding. "Tell me, how many times has she called you my name… in bed"

"FUCK YOU!"

"Aww… quite a few times I see." Sasuke laughed again amused at Gaara last reaction.

"… … …" Gaara had snapped. The last thread that held his sanity together had just popped. "Die…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What am I doing here? Why am I strapped down to this bed?"

"The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again… you were using jutsu and hurting the staff" the nurse said to Sasuke

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The I.V. and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events" Gaara said simply, waiting outside room C234.


End file.
